


Christmas Reflections

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy takes time to reflect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

I was in the basement looking for tree lights when I found some cards we’d put away from a previous year. Mom couldn’t understand why I wouldn’t let her take them for recycling, I didn’t try and explain and she didn’t fight me. 

I sat on the floor, the box beside me, and began to go through them. One from Dad, promising to come see me in the New Year. One from Giles, I never thought he’d leave me. One from Willow, she didn’t celebrate but she cared enough to send me a card. One from Cordelia, personalized for the Chase family, as if I’d expected anything else. One from Xander, Snoopy. A few from distant relatives we never see and one from…

My throat catches as I see the beautifully hand drawn card.

I never expected to get a card from him. Vampires and Christmas. Don’t see many Santas with fangs. 

It was Christmas Eve, we were on our own, it was after patrol, and he told me he had something for me. He pressed the envelope into my hands and waited for me to open it. When I did, what I found inside took my breath away. 

He’d drawn an angel, with wings, a halo and a lyre. Every pencil stroke filled with magic, it was as if any moment she would rise from the paper and ascend into the heavens.

A tear began to trickle down my face, for a moment I was speechless, then I threw my arms around him, hugging him for all I was worth.

It was the most wonderful gift I got that Christmas.

I wonder what he’s doing now, if Cordy and the others are bullying him into having a tree and doing the whole card/present/party thing. I wonder if he’s happy.

But most of all I wonder if he remembers that Christmas Eve, and the angel he gave me.


End file.
